winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Gentle
Sons: Daughter: Grandsons: Granddaughters: Sire: }} Mother: }} Sister: |pup = Pup Four |adult = Gentle |past = Hunter |current = None |status = Deceased }}Gentle is a light tan female wolf with darker brown markings; blue eyes. Personality As a young wolf she was, as her name would suggest, calm, loving and soft. However she chose Valiant as a mate and had learned to toughen up to better suit his needs. While not as harsh to Boisterous, she did defend her mate and would chastise him often as well. Backstory and Facts * Once considered the Pack's beauty (she was known as the Crystal of Beauty), Valiant won her heart by defeating the former top hunter Brash in an exciting challenge and earning his name. Later, she became a middle-aged mother to three Named pups and she still retained her beauty but the younger Elegant had taken her place as being the most alluring. * After it was revealed that Valiant cheated on her, she was full of anger and tears. * However, Gentle dedicated herself to caring for Heavy and Mysterious' pups, passing away peacefully in her sleep. * Gentle and Heavy became good friends after Valiant was banished, and the two live together in the Great Wolf's Cavern. Quotes :"You turned your littermates against him. Everything was going okay until you had to mess everything up!" She wailed. "Now nobody is happy!" ― Gentle scolding Boisterous for challenging Valiant :One Packmate Heavy had noticed amongst the wolves was one she-wolf in particular- fair, tan pelt, distinguishing brown markings around her eyes and muzzle that made her azure blue irises pop- Gentle. A younger, more exquisite version of the aged senior she-wolf. ― Gentle as the pack's beauty :Boisterous sighed and turned away, sitting down on a rock and watching Gentle fuss over Mysterious. She was going through specific stretches and exercises that the younger she-wolf needed to do to keep herself limber. "It makes birth easier." Gentle said, and then added proudly, "I did these exercises every single day since I found out I was pregnant, and you and your brothers popped out in hardly more than an hour. Faithful's birthing took nearly all night." He winced, not very interested in hearing his mother describing his own birth.― Gentle instructs Mysterious on birthing techniques :"Gentle didn't blame Heavy, but she was enraged that Valiant hadn't wanted their pups anymore. /I changed for him./ She was shaking with anger." ― ''Gentle after Valiant secret is revealed :''Gentle nodded slowly, her blue eyes relaxed. "I don't regret us being mates, even though it ended badly. Because it gave me Boisterous, Bold, and Mysterious. All of my pups are healthy and happy, and two of them have families now. I expect Bold's children will be born soon." She watched him, her voice peaceful and free of hostility. "And in the end, what I left behind was worth it all, the bad, and the ugly." ― Gentle speaking to Valiant in the Great Wolf's Caverns Family Tree Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Winding-River Pack Members Category:Hunters Category:Mother Wolves Category:Deceased Category:Lost Wolves Pack Members